Porque todo es mejor cuando estoy contigo
by LScarlet
Summary: Bueeno, este es el capi regalo para Aisato Momoka Yurie! Erza es una policia que persigue a Jerard pero él le propone cambiar, ser distinta... ¿Que pasará? Mal summary.. Lean porfavor! Aviso de Lemon xD JERZA!


Este fic es de un solo capítulo y es un premio por haber acertado la pregunta, para Aisato Momoka Yurie!

Esto será un Jerza, porque aunque me dijiste que a parte de esto tambien te gustaba el Nalu, se que ya tengo un par de ellos y quiero probar algo nuevo!

Espero que os guste (sobretodo a ti, Aisato-chan) tanto como a mi me gusta escribirlo!

En esta ocasion, los roles que seguiran los personajes, serán poco parecidos al FT real. Por eso, os pido que no penseis en ellos con su personalidad en el anime o manga!

* * *

**Porque todo es mejor cuando estoy contigo**

Sintió como el aire despeinaba sus cabellos, como adoraba aquella sensación, el aire azotando sus cabellos escarlata, los cuales ondeaban por la velocidad que tomaba su carrera, su carrera persiguiendo a aquel vandido. Escuchó como él reía sin razón ninguna, bueno, al menos eso pensaba ella. La realidad, es que a Jerard le gustaba tanto como a ella sentirla tan cerca, siempre tan cerca de atraparle, pero ambos sabían que ese momento jamás llegaría. ¿Su destino? Un cruce de caminos constante que jamás cesaría.

- ¡Alto en nombre de la ley!

Erza intentó que su voz sonase lo más firme posible, pero la carrera se estaba llevando sus fuerzas y necesitaba de toda su concentración para poder continuarla. El muchacho paró en seco y ella estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio cuando hizo el mismo gesto.

- Ven conmigo Erza, te lo he propuesto un millón de veces. Déjame convertirte en lo que soy yo. Ven, conmigo, al lado oscuro.

Extendió su mano, con una sonrisa cálida en los labios. Sabía que Erza le rechazaría pero siempre lo intentaba antes de escapar.

Erza se lo planteó, como en cada una de las ocasiones en que él se lo había propuesto. Dejar el cuerpo de policía, ir junto a él, dejar escapar aquella voz que le decía que este era el momento de ser como realmente era, de ser mala. Intentó acallarla como muchas otras veces, pero la voz seguía gritando por su libertad. Seguía luchando. Sin darse cuenta avanzó dos pasos, tres y de repente estaba en aquel callejón, tomando la mano del delincuente, besandole. Pero no era un beso normal, no. Era el beso de la libertad, aquello que desataba las cadenas de la locura, que la llenaba. Sus labios se fundian, los cuerpos se rozaban y los suspiros se escapaban. Dios, sabía tan bien, que Erza creyó perderse.

- Oh, Erza, te prometo que no te arrepentirás. Vamos.

Estaban en la casa de él, bajaron al sótano y se sorprendió, una hermosa chica de cabellos rubios estaba allí, ¿su nombre? Lucy. Echó, literalmente, a Jerard y se quedó a solas con Erza, la cual miraba extrañada a tal mujer.

Pasaron un par de horas y Jerard esperaba algo impaciente junto a los demás miembros de la banda, les habñia anunciado el ingreso de una nueva recluta. No les había dado más detalles que aquellos pero tampoco los necesitaban.

Una puerta se abrió y un par de mujeres entraron por la puerta y una de ellas, consiguió que al jefe de una de las pandillas mas terrorificas de todo el reino de Fiore, se le pusiera la carne de gallina.

Una Erza, con una coleta alta y un tupé en el cabello, como peinado. Un corsé negro sin mangas, de cuero, que realzaba su parte femenina. Unos pantalones negros, pegados y unas botas altas de igual color, un tacón alto y grueso. Una cadena que rodeaba su cintura y unos labios color rojo sangre y sus ojos, pintados de un negro que los realzaba.

Jerard sintió como su corazón comenzaba a latir desenfrenado, en su vida habia visto a una diosa tan hermosa y tan... pensó que si tan solo tuviese un par de alas negras, podría ser como un angel caído. Y era suya.

- Señorita Scarlet, venga conmigo.

Se dirigió a una habitación contigua, y escuchó las cadenas que sonaban cuando las caderas de ella se movían al andar. En el momento en que ella cerró la puerta, él se giró y la miró.

- Te ves bien

Ella movió la cabeza para que la coleta se colocase encima de uno de sus hombros y cogió con sus uñas pintadas de negro, una de las hebras rojas y sonrió.

- Digamos, que ha sido un buen cambio. La pena es que ya no podré perseguirte hasta el fin de los días.

- Eso es cierto, pero te propongo una cosa. ¿Que te parece, si cada vez que desees perseguirme, en vez de hacerlo, simplemente venimos a esta habitación y jugamos a otro juego?

- ¿Cual juego?

- El de amarnos, ¿que me dices, mi dulce y hermosa rosa escarlata?

- ¿Por que deseas jugar a amarme?

- Yo no necesito jugar a eso porque ya lo hago, la verdad es que solo intento tenerte para mi, porque todo es mejor cuando estoy contigo. Y deseo estarlo cada minuto de mi vida.

Una lágrima descendió por el rostro de Erza, y Jerard se la limpió con la mano mientras le volvia a ofrecer aquella cálida sonrisa.

- Yo también te amo, por eso acepté estar aquí, por eso no me importa ser así, sin con ello, puedo tenerte a ti.

Jerard, al escuchar esto, la besó. No como la ultima vez, si no con pasión, con dulzura a la misma vez. Le llenó el rostro de pequeños besos y dejó un húmedo rastro de ellos desde su oreja a su clavícula donde se entretuvo en dejarle una marca morada que indicase a cualquier persona que pudiese atreverse a mirarla, que era suya. Ella deslizó suavemente la cremallera de su chaqueta de cuero y se la quitó despacio, lentamente. Al mismo tiempo que él con desesperación, le desabrochaba aquel corsé que acababa de ponerse. Con ansia le intentaba quitar el resto de ropa pero costaba ya que era de cuero. Ella reía al ver como él peleaba asique le apartó de ella y se desvistió ante él, con sensualidad, con una sonrisa de medio lado en el rostro. Cuando estuvo desnuda, se soltó el pelo que cayó como una cascada sobre sus hombros. Él hizo lo mismo, de una forma algo mas rápida pero que de igual forma dejó a Erza un tanto trastocada al verle tan... enorme. Jerard la cogió en brazos y mientras la besaba, la empotró contra la pared, de manera salvaje mientras jadeaba por la anticipación de lo que estaba a punto de suceder. En el momento en que ella le mordió la oreja, el se introdujo en ella y al segundo sintió como Erza arqueaba su espalda y reía como llena de placer. Aquello era de locos, le estaba haciendo el amor en el escritorio, como si fuesen animales salvajes que no podían contenerse. Le encantaba, al igual que a ella. Se estaban dejando llevar por sus instintos mas básicos y aquello era fantástico. Sintió como ella llegaba al orgasmo un par de veces por el grito y el profundo gruñido que salía desde lo más hondo de su garganta. Sus embestidas se volvieron más rápidas, mas profundas al sentir como su propio cuerpo se acercaba al orgasmo. Mientras gritaba su nombre, llegó al climax junto a ella. Ambos quedaron abrazados, intentando volver a la normalidad su respiración, mientras se besaban de nuevo con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

- Te amo, mi criminal.

- Te amo, mi policia corrupta.

Desde el otro lado de la puerta, una docena de oidos se pegaban a la puerta y se miraban unos a otros riendose por lo que acababan de oir.

- Pervertidos, yo no voy a limpiar ese escritorio ni aunque me maten si no lo hago.

Las risas se escucharon por toda la estancia a causa del comentario de Lucy.

- Peeero he de confesar que me gusta que el jefe haya encontrado a alguien que este a su altura. Aunque quizas ella este aun mas arriba, me pregunto cuanto tardará en robarle el puesto...

- Lucy! - gritaron todos a la vez

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado!

**Nos leemos, no olviden sus reviews y recuerden... LES AMO!**


End file.
